Soy feliz
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: SkullxEnma. - Era dulce y tierno. Lo trataba como a una joya. Y jamás de los jamases sería capaz de hacerle daño. Lo amaba.


**Me he aficionado a este hermosura de pareja.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. **

Soy feliz

La casa en la que la família Simon habitaba era un caos absoluto. Algunos dirían que era culpa del bullicio en general, otros que había algo que realmente no cuadraba, y la gran mayoría de ellos culparía al pobre pelirrojo que estaba recibiendo una bronca ejemplar por parte de Adelheid.

¿El motivo?

La chica -o mujer, mejor dicho- le había dicho que no llegara más tarde de las nueve, ya que si se atrevía a hacerlo se iba a quedar sin cenar y realmente se cabrearía. Enma no solía desobedecer las normas que le imponía la guardiana del glaciar, pero aquel día había estado junto a Skull en unos recreativos y no había podido evitar olvidarse de la hora que era.

Y, al llegar, obtuvo su merecido. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a su acompañante: "no te preocupes, no creo que se enfade mucho por un par de minutos". Aunque en realidad eran unos quinze.

-Ay...- Dijo al final la pelinegra.- Desde que vas con ese mocoso pareces más ido que de costumbre.

-Ya no es un mocoso.

-Bueno, para mi seguirá siéndolo.- Dejó el cucharón con el que había estado acusándolo y se sentó, junto a los demás miembros de la família, para tener una charla con su pequeño jefe.- ¿Él te trata bien?- Adelheid era demasiado astuta como para no saber lo que esos dos se traían entre manos.

-Hoy hemos estado jugando.

La cara de los presentes se volvió pálida. Al ver sus reacciones, inmediatamente Enma se puso a imaginar el tipo de "juegos" que se estaban imaginando, y enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-¡No ese tipo de juegos!- Les dijo avergonzado.- Hemos ido a unos recreativos. No hemos hecho nada de... nada de _eso_.

Un suspiro de alivio general inundó el salón. Consternado, Enma les dirigió a sus guardianes una mirada de molestia. Ya era extraño que el chico levantara la voz por algo, que se mostrara enfurruñado no era para nada común. Así pues, se dispusieron a escuchar los detalles de esa relación que, aún, no había avanzado demasiado.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso?

-Mejor.- Dijo Adelheid.- No vaya a ser que tengamos que intervenir para mostrarle algo de...

-¡Adel...!- Se calló, al ver contra quién tenía la intención de quejarse. La nombrada lo miró un momento con el entrecejo fruncido y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa afable. Se alegraba de que Skull no le hubiera puesto las manos encima a Enma. Aunque ya sabía que eso era temporal, lo prefería así. Si no fuera de ese modo, el ex- arcobaleno podía darse por muerto.

...

Aquella mañana, Skull aparcó su moto frente a una casa que frequentaba desde hacía un tiempo y sonrió al tiempo que caminaba para llamar al timbre. Había esperado con muchas ganas que llegara ese día; pasarlo enteramente con Enma era algo así como un sueño hecho realidad.

Skull no necesitaba besarlo todo el tiempo, abrazarlo continuamente o decirle cosas pervertidas al oído para parecer algo más sensual. Con la mera compañía era feliz, aunque tal vez se debía a que temía asustar al pelirrojo y quedarse sin él para toda la eternidad.

Se ajustó un poco el traje, que le era ligeramente incómodo. Se había arreglado demasiado para la ocasión; vestía una camiseta púrpura cara, junto con un chaleco blanco y unos pantalones de calidad del mismo color. La corbata, de color negro, había resultado un problema cuando trató de ponérsela aquella mañana.

Tragó saliva al escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas dirigirse hacía la entrada.

Enma. Se preguntaba si él se habría arreglado para eso. Si... si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez se sentiría incómodo. Maldición... se giró de espaldas y se alborotó el cabello, el cual se había repeinado. Al menos eso disminuiría el aspecto formal que tenía hasta entonces frente al espejo.

Los segundos se le hacían eternos.

La puerta se abrió.

-Bu-buenos días.- Saludó con voz firme y educada a la señora de la casa, la estricta Adelheid. En más de una ocasión, Skull se había sentido culpable de algunas de las broncas que la mujer le daba a su querido y pequeño pelirrojo.

La pelinegra esbozó una extraña sonrisa. ¿Era un buen presagio, o por contra el prólogo de su muerte?

-Pasa.

Con nerviosismo, obedeció. No había nadie allí, a parte de la guardiana del glaciar y él. Se preguntó si tenía la intención de asesinarle, pero al mirarla de reojo y descubrir una agradable sonrisa en su rostro se replanteó esa teoría.

¿Por qué Adelheid sonreía?

-Oye.- Se tensó al ser llamado de ese modo.

-¿S-si...?

-Cuida bien de Enma.

Skull no se esperaba aquello. Se quedó viéndola durante unos momentos, que se le hicieron eternos por la innecesaria cantidad de pensamientos que vinieron a su mente.

-Skull.- Lo saludó Enma, que en ese instante apareció en el salón. Vestía su uniforme de Shimon. El pelimorado se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse arreglado tanto, y se sonrojó notablemente cuando advirtió que él lo miraba, analizando sus ropas y, provablemente, su expresión. Sonrió con timidez.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. Volveré tarde, Adel.- Sonrió a la pelinegra y desapareció tras la puerta. La mujer no quedó convencida con eso, y se dedicó a espiarles por una ventana como si fuera la mismísima _Vieja del visillo. _

No pudo evitar ensanchar su tierna sonrisa; realmente ese mocoso era un buen tipo. Le había dado un casco a Enma, había subido y le había dado indicaciones para que su seguridad fuera del 100% en esa moto. Él se había abrazado al mayor, y Adelheid pudo ver con asombro como su pequeño líder sonreía a la par que el pelimorado.

No había duda, eran perfectos.

...

Enma había reído mucho aquella mañana. Skull también la había disfrutado, y más aún porque podía presumir de sus amplios conocimientos frente al chico. Y éste, inocente como siempre, no dudaba de las palabras de su acompañante. Aunque fueran ciertas, claro, tan sólo un tanto exageradas.

Cuando el pelirrojo veía sonreír a su pareja, no podía evitar sonrojarse. Ahora que era un adulto, el ex- arcobaleno era algo como un ser inalcanzable. Dicho sea de paso, Enma también era muy dado a exagerar las cosas cuando no tenía idea de lo que él mismo pensaba. Y más si se trataba de él, claro está.

Pasaron la tarde dando una vuelta en moto por la ciudad. Pararon en algunas calles comerciales, miraron escaparates y entraron en unos recreativos, dónde pasaron dos largas horas jugando y divirtiéndose como era costumbre entre ellos.

Pero... ¡oh, tan torpemente tímidos! En más de una ocasión, los dedos de Enma y los de Skull se toparon accidentalmente y ambos, al sentir el cálido contacto del otro, apartaron sus manos sorprendidos. No sería difícil confundirlos por una indecisa pareja que aún no había confesado sus sentimientos. Provablemente los situarían en alguna escena de un manga shojo y terminarían el día con una confesión en una noche estrellada.

Sin embargo, y aunque Skull era terriblemente romántico, no planeó nada de eso. Fue sobre la marcha, improvisando, que pensó en su deseo de besar a Enma. No era algo obsceno e incontrolable. No se trataba de un instinto tan animal como aquel. No. Él quería ir solo un poquito más allá. Mostrarle lo que sentía de otro modo.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por allí?- Perguntó entonces. Señaló las colinas que había cerca con una expresión agradable, escondiendo sus intenciones y sintiéndose culpable por ello.

-Claro.- Y Enma sonrió adorablemente.

Al caer el atardecer empezó a llover. Primero fue una llovizna inocente, que no parecía que fuera a hacer daño a nadie, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se fue haciendo más y más fuerte. Tanto que, para la plena seguridad del pelirrojo, Skull decidió aparcar su moto y buscar un refugio cerca. Una parada de autobús abandonada, de madera corroída por el tiempo, fue su único y cliché refugio.

-No me gusta.- Dijo el pelirrojo con un matiz de miedo. Skull posó su mano en su cabeza y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que él estaba a su lado.

Se sentaron y no hablaron de nada en particular. Comentaron el día; las partidas jugadas, el grupo de amigos contra el que habían jugado en los recreativos y sus paseos en moto. Hicieron suposiciones sobre el tiempo. Muchas. Quizás demasiadas. Y en un momento dado quedaron en completo silencio, con el ruido de la lluvia envolviendoles. Skull estaba terriblemente nervioso.

Pensó que aquel era el momento perfecto para besar a Enma. La lluvia, la intimidad, el silencio. Era un momento más o menos romántico, y quién sabe cuando podría volver a aparecer otro como aquel. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, que estaba contemplando la lluvia inexpresivamente.

-Enma...- Lo llamó. Él dirigió una mirada hacia el pelimorado.

Skull se acercó y rodeó al menor con sus brazos, en un cálido abrazo. Notó que estaba temblando, y que posiblemente el agua lo hubiera calado hasta los huesos.

-Estás helado.- Murmuró.

-Tú no.- Enma correspondió al abrazo.

Entonces el arcobaleno besó la nuca del menor. Se estremeció y se apartó un poco, mirando atónito a su acompañante. No le había desagradado, por supuesto, pero fue toda una sorpresa que se hubiera atrevido a besarle el cuello.

Skull esbozó una mueca extraña. Estaba arrepentido, pues aquello alejaría para siempre a su pequeño amor.

-L-lo siento, yo no quería...- Miró nervioso a todas partes. Joder, Enma era adorable. Y, joder, cuánto quería hacerle el amor en ese instante. Pero no era un animal. Podía controlar sus instintos.

-Skull.- Lo llamó. Hizo un gesto para que se acercase un poco más. Entrecerró los ojos con algo duda, y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor.

Presionó sus labios contra los suyos. No fue un beso muy bien dado, pues era un simple choque de labios, continuo, que dejó a Skull en un estado de completo confusión. Pero pronto tomó consciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Enma se separó enseguida de él, con algo de miedo, pero con una sonrisa tímida adorable.

-Te quiero.- Dijo, su rostro estando casi igual de rojo que su precioso cabello mojado.

Skull no respondió. No sabía como reaccionar, ya que no esperaba que llegara a sentirse tan descontrolado una vez se besaran. No iba a hacerle el amor ahí mismo, no, joder, que no era ningún animal. Pero ese beso, ese choque de labios, le había hecho perder la razón.

-E-Enma...- Acercó su mano al rostro del pelirrojo, que cerró los ojos concentrándose en el tacto de los dedos del ex- arcobaleno entre su cabello. Con movimientos suaves, rítmicos y tiernos.

Durante unos segundos, solo escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia al caer.

Enma abrió lentamente los ojos al notar que la mano de su pareja había dejado de acariciarlo y se encontró con la mirada más intensa que le habían dedicado jamás. Skull lo contemplaba profundamente; sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello, su cabello. Nada escapaba de sus ojos. Y Enma lo notaba y se sonrojaba. Tenía un poco de miedo, y eso lo avergonzaba y hacía que se sintiera mal. Al fin y al cabo, era Skull. No se sobrepasaría jamás con él, lo trataba como a una joya.

-¿Skull?

El pelimorado pensaba y ejercía una gran fuerza de voluntad sobre sí mismo. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura si seguía observándole tan intensamente y apartó avergonzado la mirada. No era ningún animal.

-Lo lamento, Enma.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado?- El pelirrojo empezó a sentir otro tipo de miedo. No el miedo de que se sobrepasara, sino el de perderle.

Skull negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo con odio y rabia.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Siento que voy a perder el control, pero yo te quiero y no quiero hacerte daño...

Enma no supo responder a aquella declaración.

-Este ha sido tu primer beso.- Dijo entonces. Levantó la mirada con algo de dolor.- Siento que te he robado algo importante. Pensé que todo estaba bien, pero no sé por qué estoy pensando en éste tipo de cosas después de lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado juntos porque, bueno, porque te quiero.

-Yo tambien te quiero, Skull.- Enma posó sus manos en ambas mejillas.- Y todo está bien. Sé que todo estará bien. Tú no me has robado nada ni lo harás. Eres demasiado bueno.- Acercó su rostro al del mayor y le dio otro beso suave.- Aún no estoy preparado para ese tipo de cosas pero... intentaré estarlo lo antes posible.- Y sonrió con dulzura, con amor, ternura y comprensión.

Skull contempló esa ternura y supo que todo estaría bien. Él no era un animal, y jamás lo sería. No trataría jamás a su querido Enma de una forma que él no quisiera en un momento en que él no lo quisiera. Sería bueno y amable y nada cambiaría.

-Te quiero.- Repitió.- ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

Y Enma volvió a besarle, a sonreírle y a acariciarle el pelo revuelto.

-Soy feliz contigo.


End file.
